Chapter 1/Chase kidnapped
(Chase's apartment) So you've been at this for 11 years now Chase says as she looks at Typhuss. Yes, I do this because I want to help people, protect them when no else will says Typhuss as he looks at Chase. She looks at him. But you've done so much for this planet and the people in space Chase says as she looks at him. As a vigilante I'm a symbol of hope for people in Star City, Chase, you need to delete the data on me on your desktop monitor says Typhuss as he looks at Chase. Before Chase could speak a stun grenade flies into the living room and latches onto a pillar and starts to activate when Typhuss looks at Chase. GET DOWN CHASE! yells Typhuss as he looks at Chase. But before they could the device activates and a wave emits from it and hits them Chase is out cold and Typhuss gets up from where he was and sees a masked woman grab Chase and she pulls out a Travelers weapon and shoots Typhuss with it and he goes down. (Five hours later) Typhuss, Typhuss Oliver says as he's waking Typhuss up. Typhuss opens his eyes and sees Oliver and Team Arrow standing over him. Oliver looks at him. What happened here it looks like a warzone Oliver says as he looks around the apartment. Where's Chase? says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. We don't know we just got here Lois says as she helps her cousin up. Chase knows that I'm Red Arrow says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. That's a smart woman Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. When you didn't answer your combadge John had us search for you and we found you laying on the floor out like a blown engine Lois says as she looks at Typhuss. Felicity, you have to delete that data about me on Chase's desktop monitor, Miranda Tate has Chase says Typhuss as he looks at Felicity then at Lois. Typhuss its a desktop I'm not sure if I can hack into it to delete her files she's gonna get mad about it Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. We can call the Kingston for help Lois says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss walks over to Chase's desktop monitor and deletes the files on the Red Arrow. Lois, contact the Kingston, I don't need anyone else finding out my secret says Typhuss as he looks at Lois then at Felicity. Right Typhuss Lois says as she contacts the Kingston. Chase could be any where in Gotham City, we have to find her Laurel says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. What if she's not in the city or anywhere on Earth Typhuss think about it would Miranda be that dumb to take her to somewhere we know on Earth Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. (Space, warp speed) A Klingon Negh'Var class heavy battlecruiser is at high warp. (Brig) Chase is walking around the cell when the doors open. Ah, Doctor Meridian so pleased to meet you I've heard a lot about you Miranda says as she's flanked by two Klingon warriors. She smiles at Miranda. And you must be Miranda Tate your case was very tough to figure out but at least we meet each other now release me Chase says as she looks at Miranda. Miranda snickers. I'm sorry Doctor but I can't do that just yet you see I'm in the revenge mode on Typhuss and his friends for what they did to the men that I fell in love with starting with Commander Dorgo they blew up the Xindi command ship in orbit around Earth, Colonel Y'kar destroyed his warship, and Cole Turner both Typhuss and John Martin killed him in cold blood Miranda says as she looks at her. Then Chase sees her bump. Are you pregnant Ms. Tate Chase says as she looks at Miranda. She nods. Yes, I am its a boy and he's half Reptilian half human Miranda says as she looks at Chase. She leaves as the Klingon guards go into the cell to have their way with Chase. (Chase's apartment) New plan, we going on the Intrepid, Admiral Kira to Intrepid, seven to beam up says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Typhuss the Intrepid is powered down for its upgrade and refits Lois says as she looks at Typhuss. Admiral Kira to Kingston, seven to beam up says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. They're beamed up with the Asgard beam tech.